The following U.S. patents and Other References listed are incorporated in this application by reference:
U.S.Pat. No.InventorTitle6,903,656LeeRFID reader with multiple antennaselection and automated antennamatching6,750,769SmithMethod and apparatus for using RFIDtags to determine the position of anobject6,712,696Soltys et al.Method and apparatus for monitoringcasinos and gaming6,663,490Soltys et al.Method and apparatus for monitoringcasinos and gaming6,661,335SealSystem and method for locating radiofrequency identification tags6,579,181Soltys et al.Method and apparatus for monitoringcasinos and gaming6,579,180Soltys et al.Method and apparatus for monitoringcasinos and gaming6,535,175Brady et al.Adjustable length antenna system forRF transponders6,530,836Soltys et al.Method and apparatus for monitoringcasinos and gaming6,527,271Soltys et al.Method and apparatus for monitoringcasinos and gaming6,520,857Soltys et al.Method and apparatus for monitoringcasinos and gaming6,517,436Soltys et al.Method and apparatus for monitoringcasinos and6,514,140StorchSystem for machine reading andprocessing information from gamingchips6,509,836IngramSmart reflection antenna system andmethod6,396,438SealSystem and method for locating radiofrequency identification tags using three-phase antenna6,392,544Collins et al.Method and apparatus for selectivelyactivating radio frequency identificationtags that are in close proximity6,362,737Rodgers et al.Object Identification system with adaptivetransceivers and methods of operation6,313,871SchubertApparatus and method for monitoringgambling chips6,267,671HoganGame table player comp rating systemand method therefor6,234,900CumbersPlayer tracking and identification system6,142,876CumbersPlayer tracking and identification system6,094,509Zheng, et al.Method and apparatus for decoding two-dimensional symbols in the spatial domain5,809,482StrisowerSystem for the tracking and managementof transactions in a pit area of a gamingestablishment5,781,647Fishbine et al.Gambling chip recognition system5,735,742FrenchGaming table tracking system and method5,651,548French et al.Gaming chips with electronic circuitsscanned by antennas in gaming chipplacement areas for tracking the movementof gaming chips within a casino apparatusand method5,566,245Zheng, et al.The performance of a printer or animaging system using transform-basedquality measures5,283,422Storch et al.Information transfer and use, particularly with respect to counterfeit detection4,896,029Chandler, et al.Polygonal information encoding article,process and system4,874,936Chandler, et al.Hexagonal, information encoding article,process and system4,814,589Storch et al.Information transfer and use, particularlywith respect to objects such as gamblingchips4,797,682KlimczakDeterministic thinned aperture phasedantenna array4,531,187UhlandGame monitoring apparatus4,026,309HowardChip structure3,983,646HowardChip structure3,926,291Burke et al.Coded Token and Acceptor3,766,452Burpee et al.Instrumented Token
Other references:
“Item-Level Visibility in the Pharmaceutical Supply Chain: A Comparison of HF and UHF RFID Technologies”
A white paper from Philips Semiconductors, TAGSYS and Texas Instruments Inc., Published July 2004
“RFID Shelf Antennas” by Bob Scher, CEO, Dynasys Technologies, Inc.                Copyright© 2004 Dynasys Technologies, Inc., 800 Belleair Rd., Clearwater, Fla.        